Secreto desvelado en Water 7
by Nayri
Summary: Los Mugiwara regresan a Water 7- Zoro x Nami


Hacía varios años que no pisaban la isla de Franky. Toda la tripulación estaba nerviosa y deseaba llegar a uno de los lugares que más recuerdos, buenos y malos, les traía. En el Sunny la expectación creció al divisar en el horizonte la ciudad del agua. Nami dirigía con voz firme a Chopper que estaba encargado del timón. Luffy y Franky dejaban oír sus gritos de alegría desde la torre de vigía mientras Zoro intentaba apilar los regalos que llevaban para Iceberg, los hombres de la Gallery y, por supuesto, para Kokoro y las pequeñas. Usopp y Sanji le ayudaban. Brook cantaba junto a los mandarinos de Nami al ver la alegría que producía llegar a esa isla que todavía no conocía.

En tierra la noticia de que Luffy y los Sombrero de Paja se acercaban no tardó en expandirse rápidamente desde la parte baja de la ciudad hasta el mismo despacho de Iceberg. Una amplia sonrisa apareció y su cabeza no tardaría mucho en organizar una fiesta en honor a sus viejos amigos.

Nada más pisar tierra el Sunny fue invadido por los hombres que Franky había liderado durante tiempo y, también, los culpables de que saliese a la mar con los Mugiwara. Todo fueron abrazos, saludos y anécdotas hasta que llegaron los hombres de la Gallery para conducirles al muelle 1.

Poco había cambiado la ciudad en todos los años que habían tardado en volver. Sus hombres seguían incorregibles, los carpinteros destacaban como los mejores constructores de Grand Line y Sanji pudo ver al viejo que le había contado el secreto de la sal con el mayor sabor a mar que jamás había probado.

La llegada al Muelle 1 ya presagiaba la gran fiesta que les habían preparado. Las puertas abiertas para que cualquiera pudiese entrar. Un gran trasiego de gente llevando carne, pescado, bebidas, etc. Luffy y sus nakamas no daban crédito a lo que se les presentaba ante los ojos. El capitán, como siempre, de buen humor en seguida puso sus habilidades de goma al servicio de unas mujeres que intentaban adornar la zona de la piscina. Mientras tanto, Sanji sin darse cuenta acabó junto a la improvisada cocina y se convirtió en el chef al mando.

Varias horas después de su llegada Nami se encontraba sentada en una de las tumbonas junto a la piscina, disfrutando de un poco de tranquilidad con un buen libro y un delicioso mojito a su lado. De fondo escuchaba a sus compañeros riendo. El trio inseparable, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper revoloteaban alrededor de la piscina arrojándose agua de las duchas mientras Zoro disfrutaba de un agradable baño. Robin también había decidido descansar en las tumbonas y hablaba animadamente con Brook mientras un poco más lejos Franky reía junto a sus antiguos compañeros.

La navegante vio por encima de sus gafas de sol que se acercaban un par de hombres, ya algo perjudicados, pero no les prestó realmente atención hasta que se pusieron uno a cada lado de su hamaca. La situación se tornó desagradable cuando uno de ellos, con su boca demasiado cerca de su cara y apestando a alcohol, comenzó a decirle que se quitara algo más de ropa, que si quería jugar con ellos que le iban a hacer sentirse como una verdadera mujer.

Antes incluso de que pudiera reaccionar unas gotas de aguas cayeron sobre ella y sobre su desagradable compañía.

- La señorita no quiere asquerosos babosos como vosotros. L-A-R-G-O

Nami se quedó momentáneamente sin saber que decir, viendo como Zoro espantaba a esos desagradables. En su interior sintió como un calor que antes no había sentido le hacía sonrojarse. Zoro siguió a los dos hombres hasta que estuvieron lejos de la fiesta y mientras volvía a la piscina se encontró con Nami

- Gracias Zoro, has sido muy amable.

- Ehhh… no ha sido nada, creo que me he dejado llevar.

- Bueno, de todas formas te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi.

Le dijo Nami sonrojándose como nunca lo había hecho y bajando la mirada ante el hombre que tenía delante, el mejor espadachín del mundo, su nakama y ahora, ya lo había comprendido, el hombre del que se había enamorado.

Mientras tanto, Zoro comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso y al ver como la navegante se comportaba así no pudo reprimir su impulso y tomándola con cuidado por la barbilla le hizo levantar la cabeza. Él sabía que iba a preguntarle algo pero no pudo más que quedarse mirando los profundos ojos de Nami mientras se acercaba lentamente. Entre lo que pareció una eternidad y un segundo rozó con sus labios los labios de la navegante, primero como una caricia y poco a poco se convirtió en un beso apasionado que ella le devolvía. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados y un poco incómodos. Hasta que Nami decidió apoyarse en el pecho de Zoro mientras susurraba un leve agradecimiento que solo ellos pudieron escuchar.


End file.
